The present invention is directed to a golf ball comprising multiple indicia on the surface of the golf ball for aiding a user in putting the golf ball along an intended ball path and with the desired force.
Golf balls have been provided with instructional guides on the golf ball to assist a golfer in properly putting the ball. For example, lines and phrases such as “KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN” have been suggested for placement on golf balls to remind a golfer of certain golf tips.